Change
by Funka1999
Summary: Por un error de cierto guardián los dos nuevos héroes no serán como el esperaba, mientras que uno hace lo que le plazca y el otro hace lo que tiene que hacer, tendrán que trabajar juntos al dúo de París para poder atrapar y vencer a cierta mariposa.
1. Change 0

**Descarga de Responsabilidad. Miraculous no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando su personajes y su mundo para esta historia, y solamente me pertenece mis personajes (OC) y la trama de dicha historia.**

 **Advertencia, cuando alguien hable así:**

–Hola soy Funka– **significa que está hablando en el mismo idioma que los otros.**

 **Y cuando así:**

– **Hola soy Funka** – **significa que habla en otro idioma.**

 **Solo es una avertencia para que así no se confundan.**

* * *

 **Change 0**

* * *

– **Si mama, me cepillarse los dientes todo los días y tendré cuidado en las calles–hablaba un adolescente desde su celular en un aeropuerto de algún lugar en París Francia, mientras escuchaba unas cuantas palabras de la otra línea no pudo evitar dar un suspiro–Si yo también te quiero, te llamo luego de a ver llegado al departemento, nos vemos más tarde mama** –cuando pudo cortar la llamada guardo su celular en sus pantalones y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar sin prestarle mucha atención a las miradas que recibía de parte de la gente que pasaba de cerca.

Viendo bien al chico se puede notar que tenía cerca de 15 o 16 años de edad, una estatura alta-media de alto, su ropa consistía en una remera manga larga blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta que le llegara hasta los codos, unos jean verdes oscuros que se mantenían ajustados a sus piernas junto a unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color, tenía el tono de piel un poco pálido como si no hubiera recibido luz solar durante unos años, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro lo suficiente corto pero al mismo tiempo lo suficiente para tenerlo despeinado, tal vez al quedarse dormido en el avión en una mala posición, unos ojos marrones algo oscuros que a la luz se tornaban un tono más claro.

Cuando llegó al borde de la calle llamo la atención de un taxista del lugar que al parar colocó su maleta, que era tan grande que le llegaba hasta la cintura, en el baúl y al entrar diciéndole la dirección que quería ir comenzó el viaje en silencio hasta que saco de sus bolsillos unos auriculares pequeños blancos, los cuales conecto a su celular y empezó a escuchar unas cuantas músicas de bandas diferentes.

Viendo las casas y personas que pasaban a través de la ventanilla se dejó meter en sus propios pensamientos sin darle importancia de lo que el conductor trataba de decir a pesar de que ya sabía que tenía los auriculares puestos.

– _Son más o menos las siete de la noche aquí por lo que haya debería ser las tres o carro de la tarde, creo que le mandaré un mensaje para decirle que es muy tarde y necesito descansar para ir mañana a mi nueva escuela… bueno, no es que esté cansado pero no tengo mucho que hacer a esta hora_ –pensaba el muchacho encongiendose de hombros mentalmente y dejándose llevar por la música que se estaba produciendo ahora mismo, no sin antes notar como ya se empezaban a encender las luces de las calles en la ciudad del amor.

Durante lo que pareció fueron varios minutos se empezó a quedarse dormido del aburrimiento al ya saberse la canción de memoria a su pesar, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un movimiento brusco del auto haciendo que se golpeara con el asiento adelante suyo y dejara escapar una exclamación de sorpresa e inconformidad.

–¡¿Qué diablos!? Por lo menos avisa!–exclamó enfadado el castaño pero olvidándose de eso pronto al ver cómo enfrente del auto había un señor de mayor edad con una camisa hawaiana en el suelo tratando de levantar lo que parecía varias compras que se le cayeron en medio de la carretera.

Sin aviso alguno el chico se bajó del auto y se acercó a donde estaba el tipo y agachándose sin decir palabra alguno empezó a juntar las cosas meterlas en una bolsa que le pertenece a la persona que tenía enfrente–Señor, tenga cuidado podría haberse herido. Podría haberse herido o peor aún haber muerto en un accidente por suerte el conductor freno a tiempo–hablaba el adolescente un poco preocupado por el de mayor edad y a cambio recibiendo una pequeña risa risueña de parte de el.

–Ho ho, que joven más bueno, no hay muchos como tú en esos tiempos. Donde está mis modales, no le gustaría una galleta de chispas de chocolate? Recién las acabo de comprar y están calienten–exclamó el señor mostrándole una bolsa con el susodicho contenido y recibiendo una negativa con la cabeza de parte del muchacho.

–Se lo agradezco, pero tengo algo de prisa y no tengo mucha hambre–habló el adolescente levantándose por completo y volviendo hacia donde estaba el taxi al escuchar el conductor gritarle que se diera prisa–Tenga cuidado la próxima vez, señor. Espero verlo otra vez, adiós–fue lo único que dijo el castaño antes de entrar al vehículo e irse del lugar yendo a donde tenía que ir.

Sin que se diese cuenta el señor de mayor edad estaba sonriendo mientras miraba en la dirección en donde se fue el chico y empezando a caminar en dirección contraria entre su ropa apareció lo que parecía ser un pequeño verde con caparazón junto a una cabeza grande y brazos pequeños.

–Maestro, cree que es buena idea darle uno a ese chico? No parecía alguien para ser un portador–habló el pequeño dios mirando a su portador y recibiendo una sonrisa junto a las siguientes palabras.

–Tranquilo Wayzz, es un buen muchacho y creo que es una buena oportunidad para traer esos dos de vuelta–

* * *

Enfrente del castaño se podía ver un edificio blanco de varios pisos con varias ventanas que tenían lo que parecía unas pequeñas terrazas, entró por unas puertas dobles que se deslizaban para abrirse y yendo hacia donde estaba el mostrador llamo la atención al que trabajaba ahí tosiendo, haciendo que lo miraba una mujer morena que parecía tener la edad cercana a los treinta con sus ojos celestes que llevaba puesto unos anteojos para leer.

–Que desea?–dijo la morocha dejando de leer el periódico del día, por unos momentos miro al adolescente de arriba a bajo intrigada de que entrara alguien así al lugar.

–Llame diciendo que había llegado y que estuvieran listas para saber que llegaría en unos minutos, debería estar a mi nombre–

Dicho esto la mujer se puso a revisar la computadora que tenía en la mesa junto a ella y luego de varios minutos con solo escuchar el sonido del teclado, le dieron las llaves de su nuevo hogar y subió las escaleras, a pesar de que la morena le dijo que tenían elevador, tardando unos momentos en llegar al tercer piso y encontrar su respectiva puerta. Al abrirla pudo ver cómo era ahí dentro, viendo que tenía un living-cocina con varios aparatos para uso de alimentos, había un sillón bordo en medio de ahí teniendo enfrente un plasma en la pared y entre ellos una pequeña mesita con el control de dicho televisor.

Entro cerrando la puerta con uno de sus pies puso las llaves en un pequeño cuenco que servía para dicho uso cerca de la entrada, vio que había dos puertas en un pequeño pasillo a la izquierda y al abrir la primera, era un baño con todo incluido en un tono blanco y una pequeña ventana encima de donde estaba el espejo. Llenado a la última puerta vio que era su habitación donde se podía ver una de aquellas ventanas con balcón teniendo cerca de ahí una cama que parecía ser de matrimonio pero al mismo tiempo era para solo una persona, a la derecha tenía una mesita de luz con una lámpara encima y a la izquierda tenía el ropero que al abrirlo vio que tenía mucho más espacio que necesitaba para sus cosas.

–Bueno, es hora de empezar–luego de decir eso el castaño empezó a sacar toda la ropa que tenía en la valija, las cuales consistían en la mayoría de remeras blancas, pantalones cortos y largos de diferentes colores oscuros, medias y ropa interior, y por ultimo varias camisas de marca con diferentes diseños y algunas tenían logos en ellas.

Luego de eso, se puso a mirar los cajones que tenía en su pequeña cocina esperando encontrar algo para comer pero al ver que todo estaba vacía se hizo una nota mental para llenarlo después de ir a la escuela mañana. Sintió como en su celular empezaba a sonar la canción de Tengo la Camisa Negra de Juanes, sacándolo y atendiendo la llamada pregunto quién es.

– **Si mama, ya lleve al departamento… si si tranquila, llegue bien y sin ningún problema. Perdona por no avisarte pero ya es de noche aquí y tengo que irme a acostar para poder ir mañana a la nueva escuela. Te quiero, adiós** –

Cortando la llamada sin escuchar la respuesta de su madre, el chico se dio una corta ducha para luego vestirse con ropa para dormir y al llegar a su habitación apago toda las luces de su nuevo hogar. Acostándose en la cama al tratar de dormir el silencio que había no lo dejo pero las únicas palabras que se pudieron escuchar diciéndoselas a si mismo se dejó rodear por los brazos de Morfeo.

–Buenas noches–

* * *

–Haaaa, creo que debería a ver comprado algo para tomar esa cafetería que había a un par de calles–exclamó el castaño estirando los brazos al aire haciendo que sonaran un poco y dando un bosteza al mismo tiempo, pudo ver a la distancia su nueva escuela y sin que se diese cuenta algo o más bien alguien choco con el, causando que se cayera la mochila que tenía en uno de sus hombres al suelo y recibiendo una disculpa rápida de esa persona que ahora se pudo identificar que era una chica.

–Lo siento, se me está haciendo tarde–gritó la chica dejándolo solo al chico para levantar sus cosas y al poner su vista en donde estaba lo único que pudo ver fue una cabeza rubia corriendo entre la multitud que había en la calle, al levantar la mochila pudo ver cómo tenía en uno de sus costados una mancha de suciedad que trató de limpiarla con la mano pero no pudiéndola sacar por completo.

Rascándose la cabeza ignoro todo lo sucedido por lo que ocurrió, siguió su camino sin que se diese cuenta que aquella chica con la que se encontró iba hacia el mismo lugar. Si nos acercamos más de cerca podemos ver que tenía la misma edad que nuestro protagonista, su cabello rubio estaba atado en una trenza que estaba en uno de su hombros, tenía unos ojos negros como la ceniza, llevaba puesto una blusa manga larga de color crema, una falda negra junto a unas medias que le cubrían hasta arriba de las rodillas con unas botas de cuero que le cubría media piernas. Tenía una bolsa negro que sotenia para que nos se cayera de su hombro mientras estaba corriendo al llegar al frente del Colegio Françoise Dupont.

–Esto me pasa por quedarme hasta tarde–se decía la chica subiendo con prisa pero siendo detenía al asustarse por escuchar la voz de alguien a lado suyo.

–Usted debe ser Elena Fossati, cierto?–preguntó un hombro que era el director de esa escuela y era conocido como el Sr. Damocles, la rubia dio un leve asentimiento por la vergüenza que tenía por llegar tarde y el señor dio un leve suspiro para seguir hablando–Lo siento, pero tendrá que esperar unos momentos para que pueda llevarla a su clase porque hoy también se unía otro estudiante a la misma clase que irá usted–

La ahora conocida como Elena, lo miró un poco confundido pero acepto de final forma sentándose a un par de escalones de dónde estaba el director, ambos estuvieron esperando a que llegara el supuesto estudiante que iba a llegar al igual que ella. Que llegó siendo nuestro protagonista unos minutos después subiendo lentamente las escaleras y cuando puso la vista en donde estaba la rubia, dijo las siguientes palabras.

–Oh, eres tú la chica que chocó conmigo–exclamó sorprendido el castaño viendo cómo era con la muchacha que chocó contra el.

Elena al escuchar eso miro de arriba a bajo al chico dándose cuenta que tenía razón y levantándose al instante trato de disculparse pero.

–Tranquila, ni siquiera fue mucho lo que hiciste. Fue un accidente obviamente–se le escuchó decir rápidamente antes de mirar hacia dónde estaba Damocles–Usted debe ser el director Damocles, no?–a cambio recibiendo un asentimiento como confirmación y luego de que el señor les dijera que les siguiera, les empezó a dar un tour rápido de la escuela mientras lo llevaba a donde debería estar su nueva clase.

Mientras que el Sr. Damocles caminaba enfrente de los nuevos estudiantes, los cuales estaban a par de pasos del adulto caminado a la par sin dirigirse la palabra dejando un silencio incómodo con solo el sonido de las pisas que hacían eco en todo las instalaciones.

–S-soy Elena, Elena Fossati–se presentó la rubia moviendo la mano como forma de saludo al otro adolescente que la miro dándole una sonrisa amigable con unas cuantas palabras.

–Theo, Theo Khour–dijo moviendo la mano derecha para estrecharla con la rubia que por extraño que pareciera la acción del chico le respondió de igual forma junto a una pequeña sonrisa en sus características.

* * *

–Con permiso… Sra. Bustier, vengo con los nuevos estudiantes para su clase–habló el director y la profesora abrió la puerta de su clase para decirse unas cuantas palabras con él, luego de eso el Sr. Damocles se despidió y los dos estudiantes recién ingresados entraron siendo presentados por su nueva profesora.

Viendo adentro del aula, los alumnos no podían dejar de ver con curiosidad a las dos nuevas cabezas que vinieron la Sra. Bustier–Chicos, hoy tenemos a dos nuevas estudiantes uniéndose con nosotros y me gustaría que se tratasen de llevarse bien con ellos. Vamos preséntense–exclamó la profesora mirando hacia a los dos nuevos reclutas **(sonó como si fuera la milicia. XD)**.

–Hola soy Elena Fossati, me gusta el basketball, el futbol, volleyball y otro tipo de deportes, y espero que no llevemos bien a partir de ahora–decía cada actividad extracurrilurares al mismo tiempo que levantaba un dedo para cada una y al terminar recibió una burla de una rubia que estaba sentada al frente junto a una pelirroja con lentes.

–Parece que tenemos a un marimacho uniéndose a la clase–exclamó achole Bourgeois, mirándose el rostro en un espejo sin mirar a la cara a Elena, quien bajó la vista al suelo al escuchar esas palabras.

–Señorita Bourgeois, si sigues hablando así tendré que hacer ir con el director… y no funcionara esa cosa con tu padre, entendido–decía la Sra. Bustier rápidamente eso ultimo haciéndole cerrar la boca a la rubia antes de que tratará de chantajear a la profesora con lo siempre hacia.

Hubo un leve silencio en el aire antes de que todos voltearan hacia donde estaba nuestro protagonista, que al parecer su celular empezó a sonar de la nada confundiendo a muchos por el idioma de la canción. Haciendo una seña hacia la profesora le pregunto si podía atender la llamada y obteniendo un asentimiento atendió la llamada, y empezó a hablar en otro idioma.

– **Hola, si mama ya estoy en la escuela. Justo ahora estaba apunto de presentarme con mis nuevos compañeros, si si si, tranquila no hiciste nada… ok, luego te llamo, adiós** –termino la llamada rápidamente y después de guardar su celular, pero antes ponerlo en silencio, volvió la atención a donde había dejado–Puedo o que?–recibiendo una afirmación dijo las siguientes palabras.

–Soy Theo Khour, prefiero no decir mis gustos asi por qué si, por lo que sólo diré que vengo desde Latinoamerica y me quedaré hasta que pase el resto de los años académicos en este colegio. Por lo que no espero llevarnos bien con la mayoría de ustedes, claro sacando a la clásica chica mimada de toda película estadounidense–eso último lo dijo señalando hacia donde estaba la rubia, recibiendo unas cuantas risas que se detuvieron rápidamente con solo una mirada de Chloe.

Luego de que se presentará fueron irónicamente sentados juntos en una de las últimas mesas que había en él aula, ninguno de los dos se dijeron nada más entre sí mientras las clases continuaban y llegando al descanso todos los demás trataron de acercarse a ellos para conocerse mejor. Nuestro protagonista viendo que ya podía irse empezo a juntar sus cosas y al terminar vio como dos chicos, un moreno y un rubio respectivamente se acercaban a donde estaba se maldijo mentalmente al ver que tendría que tardaría más en conseguir comestibles para su vivienda.

–Hey amigo, me llamó Nino y el es Adrien–dijo el moreno presentándose al igual que al chico a lado suyo, quien dio un leve saludo con la mano.

–Ya lo dije pero soy Theo–habló levantando la mano para estrecharla y siendo correspondido por Nino, se dijeron unas cuantas palabras más entre los tres y el castaño trató de excusarse y justo cuando estaba en la puerta pudo escuchar unas palabras de aquella rubia cerca de la entrada al aula diciéndose a una chica castaña que parecía estar apunto de llorar, luego e eso vio como aquella muchacha salía corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y Chloe solo reía con superioridad. Cuando la Bourgeois giró pudo ver cómo nuestro protagonista y suponiendo que vio todo lo qué pasó trató de acercársele pero siendo ignorada al ver cómo pasaba aún lado de ella y Theo siguió su camino hacia la salida.

– _Déjame ver, que tengo que comprar para la nevera_ –pensó sacando de uno de los bolsillos traseros una lista y mirando en el papel no vio como Elena pasaba a lado suyo a toda prisa sin que ninguno de los se diesen cuenta.

* * *

–Maldicion papa, cuantas veces te dije que tengas cuidado con la cocina cuando no estoy–exclamó Elena en su celular y escuchando unas cuantas excusas dio un suspiro para erguir hablando–Entiendo, pero trata de no encender la casa mientras estoy yendo, ok?–

Cortando la llamada volvió su atención al camino y justo cuando estaba cruzando una calle de doble sentido vio en el otro lado como a un señor con una camisa hawaiana, tropezarse y al tratar de levantarse no podía al ver cómo su bastón estaba a un metro de distancia todo eso ignorado por las otras personas.

–Señor, permítanme ayudarle–decía la rubia ayudando a levantar al anciano–Esta bien?–preguntó mientras pasaba el bastón que agarro antes de ayudarlo a levantarse y recibiendo una risa risueña de parte del adulto.

–Tranquila jovencita, estoy perfectamente bien. Lo qué pasa es que no hay muchas jóvenes iguales a ti en estos tiempos–exclamó el señor antes de ver cómo la muchacha se sonrojaba de pena y se rascaba la cabeza por vergüenza a las palabras que habían dicho.

–No es nada… ¡Ha! Lo siento señor pero tengo que irme, me olvide que tengo algo urgente que hacer, tenga cuidado la próxima vez. Adiós–

La chica decía todo eso yéndose a toda prisa hacia alguna direccion sin que se diese cuenta que el anciano, o mejor dicho el Maestro Fu, le había puesto una cajita marrón en su bolso y entre su ropa salía su kwami mirando a su portador con preocupación pero manteniéndose callado por las palabras que habían hablado ayer.

–Espero que ellas dos se lleven bien, no crees Wayzz?–preguntó Fu al susodicho y recibiendo un asentimiento, luego de eso volvió a su camino yendo a su casa a volver con su trabajo.

* * *

–Papa ya lleg–no pudo terminar de hablar al ver cómo había una cortina de humo negra en toda la casa, preocupada corrió hacia dónde debería estar la cocina y al entrar vio a un hombre de alrededor de los 40 o 50, su pelo rubio oscuro tenía un poco de negro por el humo al igual que su rostro en forma de manchas y entre sus manos se podía ver unos cubiertos de cocina junto a un delantal rosa, al girarse hacia donde estaba su hija se pudo jotas como salían lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Elena, perdón lo hice de nuevo–exclamó el adulto en forma cómica llorando a mares y la adolescente reaccionando rápido saco de uno de los cajones de abajo un extinguidor que varios momentos después todo el lugar se encontraba cubierto de blanco y con un terrible olor a quemado en el aire.

–¡Maldita sea, papa! ¡¿Cuantas veces a pasado lo mismo, eh?!–decía furiosa la Fossati menor al mayor, mirándolo con enojo en sus ojos y haciendo que su padre temblara por el nivel de voz, callándose por unos momentos pensando en que tenía que decir hablo.

–¿16?–eso más que afirmación fue una pregunta dudosa por parte del adulto haciendo que recibiera a cambio una fumada del contenido del extintor.

–Fueron 19 veces, en la que casi quemas la casa y sin contar en la que tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos. ¡Maldicion papa! Pide la comida por delivery… me irá a cambiar ya vuelvo trata de no encender la casa de nuevo, por favor–

Dicho esto Elena subió a su habitación que consistía en una cama mediana con las frazadas grises, una ventana en el techo en la cual se podía subir por una escalera que estaba a lado de la cama y cerca de la puerta estaba un placar donde guarda su ropa, dejando su bolso en una mesita de luz que tenía encima a de ella unos postes de diferente deportes con algún jugador conocido fue a cambiar a una ropa más suelta. Era una remera negra de tiraran con la palabra "Ready Go" en color rosa, unos pantalones cortos del mismo color y tenía el pelo suelto mostrando que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda.

Yendo hacia su cama agarró su bolso para obtener su celular, debes de eso saco una cajita marrón hexagonal que al verla se preguntó así mismo como llego eso ahí.

–Que raro, juraría que eso no estaba ahí antes–decía a nadie en particular y abriendo a la caja pudo ver que adentro hacia una cadena plateada con un colgante en forma de media luna y en el centro había un cristal blanco que dio un leve brillo al salir de la cajita–Wow, que bello… pero qué porque estaría eso en mi bolso?–

Sin prestarle atención a eso último se puso el collar y viendo en un espejo de perfil que tenía por ahí, de la nada el colgante empezó a brillar en una luz plateada cegándola y haciéndola tropezar en el suelo, pudo escuchar una vocecita masculina hablarle con cortesía.

–Estas bien?–

Al poner su vista en la fuente de aquella voz pudo ver algo que nunca antes había visto, tenía una cabeza enorme en unpeuqeño cuerpecito gris, en su panza y en las puntas de extremidades tenía ea zona de un color blanco, de su cabecita sobre salían unas orejas donde su interior tenía unos pelos blancos, unos ojos amarillos que tenían una apariencia salvaje y pudo notarse una gran cola peluda que tenía un par de centímetros más que su cuerpecito.

–¡Eehhh!–

 **Al mismo tiempo.**

–Y esto de donde salió?–se preguntó Theo viendo una cajita hexagonal en la mesa del living de su casa luego de poner sus compras en la cocino vio dicho objeto en el living, sin preguntar si alguna clase de persona cometiendo bandalismo, abrió la cajita mostrando una pulsera verde siendo todo unida a un medallón que tenía la forma de alguna clase de lagarto que era rodeado por su propia cola, su uncí ojo parecía ser alguna clase de esmeralda que dio un leve brillo a la luz de sol que entraba por una de las ventanas que tenía esa habitación.

–¿Sera del anterior dueño?–dijo a nadie en particular y sin más que hacer se puso la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda y sin nada más empezó a salir del medallón una luz verde que lo cegó temporalmente haciéndolo parpadeas varias veces para volver a ver bien y al poner su vista al frente creyó qué tal vez se golpeó la cabeza al ver que tenía enfrente suya.

Tenía una cabeza enorme en un cuerpecito pequeño de un tono verde claro, en varias parte de su cuerpo y extremidades tenía rayas de un marrón verdoso, una cola larga cola que estaba en roscada en sí misma pareciendo un remolino en forma de círculo **(ósea esas paletas con dulce que tiene forma de remolino pero son un círculo, no se como se llaman)** y por ultimo unos ojos que tenían el color de un rojo rubí pero al mismo tiempo tenía un tono rosa en ellos.

–¿Quien eres?–se le escuchó decir a eso cosa con voz de mujer, confundida el pequeño ser se acercó flotando hacia el castaño y mirándolo de arriba a bajo volvió a repetir su pregunta.

– **¿Que demonios es esta cosa?** –

* * *

… **Continuará...**


	2. Change 1

**Descarga de Responsabilidad. Miraculous no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando su personajes y su mundo para esta historia, y solamente me pertenece mis personajes (OC) y la trama de dicha historia.**

 **Advertencia, cuando alguien hable así:**

–Hola soy Funka– **significa que está hablando en el mismo idioma que los otros.**

 **Y cuando así:**

– **Hola soy Funka** – **significa que habla en otro idioma.**

 **Solo es una avertencia para que así no se confundan.**

* * *

 **Change 1**

* * *

–Esto es increíble!–exclamó una rubia de ojos negro ceniza saltando de techo a techo por la ciudad de París, su vestimenta consistía en un traje de leotardo completamente gris con una zona de color crema desde el cuello hasta antes de las rodillas, una cola peluda moviéndose a la par del viento, unas orejas grises con el interior de un tono más oscuro, su cabello lo tenía completamente suelto y despeinado, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes de un tono azabache al igual que unas botas que cubrían gran parte de sus piernas y por ultimo un antifaz gris que tenía alrededor de sus ojos que parecían algo salvajes un borde blanco.

–¡Esto parece un sueño!–habló la chica empezando a recordar en su cabeza como llego de estar en su habitación después de pagar un posible incendio por culpa de su padre y momentos después estar saltando por encima de las casas de la ciudad del amor.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

– _Eeehhhh?–exclamó Elena retrocediendo de espaldas al ver ese pequeño ser gris, que la estaba viendo preocupado por su caída de hace unos segundos, sin que se diese cuenta chocando con una de sus paredes y asustada agarrando cualquier cosa a su alcance se protegió con lo que parecía ser un oso de felpa con un corazón en su panza._

– _Qu-que cos-cosa e-eres?–preguntó temerosa por tener enfrente suya algo vivo y desconocido, el pequeño ser dio un suspiro y flotando se acercó lentamente hacia la chica y estando a una distancia segura por precaución hablo._

– _Soy un kwami–se le escuchó decir confundiendo a Elena, quien por esas palabras bajo el peluche hasta tener entre sus brazos como si lo estuviera abrazando._

– _¿Kwami?–_

 _Se le escapó de sus labios haciendo que el pequeño ser sonriera, ya seguro de que no le haría algún daño el ser se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia y moviendo sus pequeños bracitos empezó a explicarle._

– _Somos seres mágicos que vivimos dentro de los Miraculous, un miraculous es un objeto mágico que le permite a su portador tener poderes. Cada miraculous representa un animal y tienen diferentes poderes que otros al igual que otros rasgos que dan a sus dueños, soy el kwami del miraculous del lobo, me llamó Figgus… ¿y tú eres?–termino de explicar haciéndome una pregunta que no obtuvo respuesta instantánea, al ver cómo la adolescente estaba procesando toda la información._

– _Ha!... soy Elena Fossati–respondió con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en su rostro, dudosa Elena le hizo una pregunta al kwami–Emm, Figgus… ¿podrías decirme que son esos poderes que dijiste anteriormente?–_

 _Figgus dudó un momento antes de dar una sonrisa mostrando cómo tenía en parte de sus dientes unos colmillos, flotando un poco más rápido hizo un par de vueltas alrededor de su nueva portadora dijo las siguientes palabras con gran felicidad._

– _Por donde debería empezar?...–_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

Elena detuvo su línea de pensamiento al detenerse en un techo y poniendo su vista en la calle pudo ver cómo había por todos lados una gran cantidad de estatuas, curiosa bajo hasta el suelo ágilmente y acercándose a una de esas decoraciones se quedo estupefacta al ver que era un ciudadano que había quedado petrificado hablando por su celular, viendo a su alrededor se sorprendió al ver que todas esas estatuas eran personas petrificadas. Escuchando un grito corrió sin darse cuenta en esa dirección rápidamente y al llegar pudo ver cómo gran parte de la zona, la cual tenía una fuente en medio, estaba hecha piedra y a un par de metros había tres personas peleando sin inmutarse de su nuevo invitado.

Una de ellas era una chica pelinegra con unos ojos de un tono azul zafiro, en un traje completamente rojo y con puntos negros, tenía lo que parecía un yo-yo con los mismos colores y patrones. Acompañándola era un chico rubio de ojos verdes, tenía en su cabeza unas orejas negras cómo de gato, un traje de cuero que tenía unos guantes cómo garras y tenía un cinturón simulando una cola, por ultimo tenía lo que parecía ser un bastón en una de sus manos.

Ambos parecían estar peleando con algo que apenas se podía clasificar como humano, era una mujer pelirroja que tenía desde la cintura hacia abajo una gran y enorme cola de serpiente que en la punta parecía tener una clase de cascabel de oro que se movía haciendo su típico ruido, cubriendo lo que podía del pecho eran unas vendas dejando ver su piel escamosa de un tono verde, en sus brazos tenía unas largas uñas que parecían simular a unas garras y en una de sus muñecas había un brazalete de color violeta oscuro. Pero lo que más se le notaba eran sus ojos, los cuales eran de un tono ambarino con apariencia de reptil junto a su gran tamaño superando fácilmente los dos metros de altura sin tener que estar apoyada con su larga cola.

–¡ _Ladybug y Chat Noir!_ –grito mentalmente en su cabeza para no llamar la atención, tratando de moverse sigilosamente se subió a uno de los techos de las casas que había por los alrededores– _Tengo que ayudarlos_ –pensó moviéndose sin generar algún ruido llego hasta una parte en la cual ninguno de los tres, lo cuales estaban muy absortos en su lucha, no podían verlo desde donde estaban salto hacia arriba quedando justo por encima de la mujer serpiente se dejó llevar por la gravedad y preparándose le dio a la pelirroja una patada en la cabeza que la mando a volar en contra de una de una pared rompiéndola en el proceso.

–¿¡Q-Que!?–gritaron confundidos Ladybug y Chat Noir al ver la persona que se puso en medio de su combate.

–¿Quién eres?–grito la pelinegra preparándose por su nuevo enemigo, el rubio hizo instintivamente lo mismo que su compañero pero un poco más lento por la invasora.

–Mmn...–dudosa Elena no supo qué decir por la reacción de los héroes de París, tal vez pensando que la aceptarían en su equipo, poniendo una sonrisa en es rostro hizo una leve inclinación para presentarse–Soy Alpha, a partir ahora voy a estar trabajando con ustedes. Vengo para ayudarles con… ¿Qué es esa cosa?–eso ultimo lo dijo confundida al ver cómo la villana salía de la nube de polvo que generó el impacto moviendo la cola generando un sonido de cascabeles.

–Desgraciada, tienes la osadía de golpearme a mi, ¡Medusa!–exclamó la dichosa Medusa con ímpetu en sus características–Los voy a deborar, pero antes obtendré sus Miraculous–dicho esto se deslizó hacia los otros tres con la boca abierta mostrando unos colmillos de serpiente junto a una larga lengua de reptil.

Elena, o debería decir Alpha se movió de donde estaba dando un salto hacia tras al igual que los otros des héroes y en el lugar donde estaban fue destruido solo por el peso del cuerpo del villano, sin inmutarse siguió tratando de atrapar a los otros tres, los cuales esquivaban fácilmente a Medusa y haciendo que con cada intento empezara a enfadarse causando…

–¡Déjense de mover, malditas ratas!–de los ojos de Medusa salió disparado un rayo verde en forma de destello que apenas fueron capaces de esquivar los héroes y en donde estaban fue convertido en piedra al instante que el rayo los toco.

–Eso estuvo cerca, My Lady–hablo Chat ya preparando su bastón y sin decir nada se lanzó hacia la villana para encestarle un golpe pero fue evadido fácilmente por la serpiente.

–¡Cuidado, Chat!–la advertencia de la pelinegra no ayudó de mucho al ver cómo su compañero rubio era azotado por la cola de la villana enviándola a volar hacia una pared, justo cuando estaba a un metro de chocar algo golpeó al gato haciendo que su dirección cambiara y cayera al suelo dando unos leves quejidos de dos voces por el mal aterrizaje.

–Lo siento, aún me estoy acostumbrando a esto–dijo Alpha masajeandose la cabeza luego de apartarse del chico para tratar de levantarse.

–Gracias–fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir el héroe de París al ver cómo está desconocida lo había salvado de un golpe no muy bonito, aunque aún desconfiara de esta persona de hacerse pasar de héroe luego del tema con Volpina, no pudo evitar sentir como empezaba a aparecer una sonrisa de felicidad al ver cómo tal vez tendría una nueva compañero en el equipo.

–No podemos seguir con esto, **¡Lucky Charm!** –se le escuchó decir a Ladybug antes de levantar su yo-yo hacia arriba activando su habilidad y de ahí salió lo que parecía ser un pequeño espejo de mano rojo con puntos negros. La pelinegra miró fijamente el objeto confundida, tratando de sacar una idea empezó ver a los alrededores desesperadas para encontrar algo.

Pero sin que se diese cuanta cierta persona o más bien serpiente se deslizó silenciosamente hacia donde estaba hasta llegar a sus espaldas y al instante rodearla con su cola haciendo que soltara el espejo de mano–¡Es hora de comer!–abrióbien grande la boca lo suficiente para que la heroína entrará en ella y acercándola hasta estar escasos centímetros empezando a ser tocada por la saliva que salía de la boca de la villana.

–¡No!–gritó Chat Noir corriendo hacia ellas desesperado al ver la escena pero se detuvo al escuchar las siguientes palabras de parte de la rubia.

– **¡Crescent Moon!** –exclamó poniendo de un golpe su mano en el suelo y desde ahí empezó a salir una gran cantidad de una luz plateada junto a una clase de niebla gris que cubrió toda la zona en instantes y causando que los que quedaron adentro no podían ver nada.

Medusa no pudo llegar a reaccionar cuando alguien pudo sacar a su presa entre su cola y trataba de abalanzarse hacia supuestamente se había ido la pelinegra chocó contra lo que parecía ser una pared de alguna construcción, dio un quejido de dolor y gritando de rabia empezó a arrojarse encontra de cualquier sombra que empezó a ver en la zona chocando contra alguna pared o poste del lugar.

–¡¿Dónde demonios están?!–grito la villana sin darse cuenta que los tres héroes estaban arriba de uno de los techos viendo desde ahí como se movía la niebla y escuchando las colisiones que causaba la serpiente.

–My lady, ¿estás bien?–preguntó el rubio preocupado inspeccionando de arriba a bajo a la susodicha, la cual estaba respirando un poco agitado entre la falta de aire y el miedo de ser casi devorado por un reptil.

–S-si, estoy bien. Tranquilo Chat, solo necesito recuperar el aire–fue lo único que se le escuchó decir antes de voltearse hacia Alpha al escuchar un pitido de su miraculous–H-hey Alpha, que hiciste?–

–Crescent Moon, cuando lo uso crea en una zona una niebla mágica que hace que cualquiera que no sea yo o que no les de permiso salir de ahí hasta luego de dos minutos. Tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que ese Akuma nos convierta en piedra–explicó sin quitar la vista de donde salían los ruidos de Medusa–Ladybug, tienes alguna idea para salir de este problema?–

–Tenía una pero se me callo el espejo cuando Medusa me atrapó–decía la pelinegra ya teniendo el preciado oxígeno en sus pulmones–Creo qu–no pudo terminar de decir nada al ver cómo u. Brilló verde provenía de la nieblina dejándolos confundidos al no escuchar más ruido de ahí.

Esperaron hasta que toda la zona se limpió de la nieblina al bajar algo inseguros fueron hasta donde estaba la villana, dejándolos sorprendidos al ver cómo la serpiente estaba completamente petrificada y a un lado suyo estaba el espejo y aquel brazalete violeta encima de ella.

–¿Y esto cómo pasó?–preguntó el rubio confundido agarrando ambos objetos y dándoselos a su compañera.

–No lo se, Alpha acaso fuiste tú?–dijo Ladybug mirando a la nombrada que no pudo decir nada al escuchar otro pitido de su Miraculous.

–Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que irme. Adiós–al terminar de decir eso salto hacia los techos desapareciendo a la distancia dejando a a,nos héroes de París con una mirada confundida en sus rasgos.

–My Lady, podemos confiar en ella?–

–No lo se Chat, no lo se–

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuanto desde uno de los callejones, alguien estaba viendo aquella escena desde las sombras haciendo la siguiente pregunta–¿Entonces esos dos son los portadores de los miraculous de la buena y mala suerte, no?–se preguntó para sí mismo desapareciendo cómo si fuera una ilusion con las siguientes palabras.

–Bueno que comeré para la cena de hoy?–

* * *

 **…Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia, lo siento por la tardanza tengo un bloqueo de escritor y no estoy bien con las varias cosas que acaban de pasar, espero que le haya gustado y me disculpo por si nos le gusto. Estaré esperando sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


End file.
